Bereaved
by Fiama D'Wills
Summary: Bereavement, death, demise, all standing for the ultimate stage, is only a small part of this huge cycle called life. EdxRoy…MPREG


**Summary:** Bereavement, death, demise, all standing for the ultimate stage, is only a small part of this huge cycle called life. EdxRoy…MPREG

**Disclaimer**: I imagine to own FMA every single night and day, taking it to be the reality! XD But, it's not…-sniff- -sniff- oh the sadness!

**AN:** My second fic! It's a little story about Ed and Roy and oh! It's M-preg! I'm warning you guys before hand; so don't blame me afterwards! And for those who love yaois, You'll find this story of mine to be…interesting! In this fic, Ed's 18 and Roy's 32. The date at the end of the story has been calculated accordingly, with the official help of Wikipedia. If there be any mistake, feel free to inform me. :D

Special thanks to: My beta Cocacola is better than Pepsi for her awesome editing

And now, the story…

* * *

**Bereaved**

Six dreadful hours. It took him six dreadful hours to toil and labor, and finally, the outcome. Roy could remember every single moment he had gone through.

The way how the doctors practically clamped him down to the bed, the way how they applied soaked towels to his forehead, so as to ease the immense pain that overtook him, the frantic reading of his blood pressure and heart beats, the monotonous sounds of the machines recording them, his legs being kept in that required position and not to mention, his screams.

Screams, which only indicated the pain, which escaped from his mouth in the form of screeches, as they were. In fact, he screeched so much, that the doctors were forced to gag him to keep the silence that prevailed.

A silence, which was composure to the patients but trepidation to a certain blonde alchemist, who was waiting outside the big O.T door, separating him from his lover, who, in moments after was on his way becoming the first male mommy!

A deadly anticipation began to grow inside the younger alchemist. He could wait no longer for their first baby. He was waiting for that darn door to open and the nurse to announce, "Congratulations Mr. Elric! It's a gender-of-the-child!" As an outcome of the expectancy, he was forced to look through the door, but only to find the doctors' backs blocking his view of his lover and his child.

Inside however, was a totally different scenario. The raven-haired alchemist squirmed and screamed against his gag. The inhumanly suffering pain was just too unbearable. Roy felt as if, his insides were being torn apart and a burning sensation throughout his whole body; as if, someone had slashed it and purposely set it on fire. Fists clenched the white bed sheets, knuckles turned from red to white, sweats beading his entire body; a final pressure, an ending yelp and at last…

"The baby!" he heard his doctor say those two very words: the baby…

"The baby's out; it's a boy!" was the sentence, which made Roy sigh in relief. Only God knew how much he'd been waiting to hear those three words. He also heard some other unclear sentences the other beings in the room whispered to themselves. However, it didn't matter to Roy…his baby was in this world…and that overflowed his cup of joy. Now, to hold the baby and see Edward making a face of excitement.

-:-:-

"Mr. Elric!" the nurse called out, "The baby's been born at last!"

"Really! Phew! It took a hell of a time, there! I was beginning to have a heart attack!" The blonde replied, his voice reflecting the waves of joy and relief.

"Sir, the doctor wants to see you. Could you please follow me to his chamber?"

"What? Now? Can't he wait? I mean, I wanna see Roy so badly!" Edward was disappointed. He just couldn't figure out what the old man wanted from him! He had completed the formalities, didn't he? So then why the hell was he keeping Ed from shouting to the whole world that he was a daddy?

"Come in, Mr. Elric!" The doctor said in his usual serious tone. However, to Ed, the deep tone sounded serious than usual.

What could it mean? He had a bad feeling about this.

"I know how much you must be redeeming me for this, but you see…"

No! No more suspense, please, Ed pleaded mentally. He was tired of this 'guess what is in store for you' game. He suppressed his tremendous urge to beat the doctor up so as to spit out the necessary information. Nevertheless, he resisted himself, for the sake of insanity.

"W-what is it, doc? Anything serious?" Ed's heart beat madly. A few more seconds and it would probably rip his diaphragm off!

"Yes, Mr. Elric…very serious…I'm sorry to say this Mr. Elric, but the child has…"

-:-:-

The doctor's last words still kept ringing to his ears, as Ed barged out of the chamber, regardless of his mannerisms. He rushed to the room where Roy was being kept, tears gushing out from his eyes, as his mind replayed each and every word which the doctor had said.

'_I'm sorry to say this Mr. Elric, but the child was unable to survive.'_

'_Wh-what do you mean to say?' _

'_He came out still born…there was nothing much we could do.'_

_Ed tensed immensely. With anger overpowering his mental calmness, he took a step forward._

'_What exactly are you trying to prove here, huh? That our baby is…is dead and that it's not your responsibility at all?' Ed barked out while grabbing hold of the doctor's collar._

'_We did have the option of making a caesarian section, assuming that this calamity has occurred due to the complexities of normal delivery-'_

'_So then why didn't you?'_

'_He had high blood pressure at that moment. Had the operation been performed, we'd lose both of them, for sure!' The doctor replied, not letting his temper rise as he could fully understand the pain and disappointment the other was going through._

'_Still born…it came out still born…'_

"Shut up!"

Ed tried his best to speed to his lover. He dreaded to think of his lover's condition. If he was in this much remorse himself, then Roy must've been dying in there. He picked up his speed and ran as fast as he could, pushing the door that separated the corridor from Roy's cabin.

Ed stopped in utter fear and shock. Roy wasn't there. He wasn't there in the room.

"Where is he?" Ed screamed.

"Damn it!! Where is he?"

-:-:-

Roy stared at the altar of Christ, with hollow, blank eyes, clutching the still form in his arms. He kept on caressing the lifeless form, rocking it in his arms; all at the same time looking at the said alter with teary, deceitful eyes.

He just could not understand…everything was perfect. From the experimentation to the process of birthing. So then why? Why did the Lord take their most precious gift away from them? What more could they offer in exchange for the little life? What more could he do to bring his son back? Back to him?

Clutching the motionless form, he brought the little one to his lips, showering it with uncountable kisses. Kisses, which reflected sadness, disappointment, pain. His chin rested upon the little head, while tears moistened the deceased newborn's soft hair.

Roy tensed only when he had felt a strong arm clenching his shoulder. A familiar hand, a familiar touch…

"Come Roy; let's go home…"

"I-I'm sorry…" came a soft whispery voice, which was trying very hard not to cry out loud.

"It's alright, Roy."

"I'm so, so sorry. I just couldn't give you the joy you had been looking forward to!"

Ed's heart wrenched as he saw Roy sobbing in despair. He kept the child within him for nine whole months. It became Roy's intimate part. He was its mother! The loss of the child, no doubt, seemed like an unbearable burden to Edward, but Roy's was the hardest and the most impossible to bear.

"Life goes on Roy. Death is only, but a small part of the great world in which we live. Some of us die and the rest of the world moves as it is; not hindered by the one small loss."

Ed's mature words caught Roy's attention. He lifted his teary eyes to the source of those words, hugging tightly his motionless baby.

"We can't always make things happen our way." Ed continued, "Things happen in which they are meant to happen…while the others don't. Some things are our most precious gifts, while others are the most painful losses, which we encounter in this big cycle. We accept those that are gifted…but…we have to let go of those which we've lost…"

Hearing these, Roy slowly stood up; understanding the hint Ed had given him. He gave one last kiss, a goodbye kiss to his most adored treasure before he made his way to the car with his lover.

-:-:-

A year later, Edward arrived at the anticipated spot, where he found Roy already sitting in front of the white piece of marble, caressing it the way he had done one year ago. Edward made his way near their baby. Having placed the flowers, he approached the saddened mother. Roy gave a soft smile in return and took the hint of going back to their home. He placed one last kiss to the tombstone and then, moved forward with Ed, his soul mate, promising to return and hopefully, join the young being under the stone, which read:

_Mustang Elric Jr._

_Birth: 24th September, 1919_

_Bereavement: 24th September, 1919_

_May his soul rest in peace,_

_Ever grieving,_

_Mom and Dad_

* * *

That was the story. It was swirling in my head for days and believe it or not, I wrote it much before "Truth Revealed". It had to be written! XD Now, it'd be great if you guys dropped of your reviews. I'll go through them and will surely try to improve. But mind you, should you ever flame me despite the warnings and all, I'll not restrain myself from laughing at your adamance and nevertheless, your stupidity.


End file.
